


Light the Way to Darkness

by LegendaryGriffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dragon Shifter AU, I just really love dragons, Modern Setting, Other characters will most likely appear, fluffy dragon Ven, human Vanitas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/pseuds/LegendaryGriffin
Summary: Whilst on the run from the government, Ventus, a dragon shifter training to become a Warrior of Light, stumbles upon Vanitas, a human who seemingly has no interest in turning him in. While dragons and humans are planning to fight for their own kind, Ventus and Vanitas get caught up in the fray and have to decide who they should be really fighting for.---If peeps like this AU idea i'll probs structure it like a oneshot series. Only because i SUCK at finishing long fics XDFor now the rating is low but who knows if thatll change-
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Light the Way to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is entirely self indulgent. I just love dragon shifter AUs :333
> 
> Dragons in this world are more like humans with magic capabilities, they arent actual biological dragons if that makes sense? It's some kind of power granted to some people way back when.  
> The setting is modern, with a few more advancments with certain technology. Dragons live amongst humans without them knowing as through years of hunting, the government has managed to scare them into hiding. Dragons can vary in appearance a lot (some have fur/scales or resemble birds or even dogs. Theres a lot of leeway here).
> 
> Thats probs all yall need to know for now :33 so enjoy! Im happy to answer any lore questions too.

Ventus was in trouble. _Big_ trouble. The kind of trouble where the government was chasing after you with high speed tracking drones armed with sedative shots. Admittedly not the best way to start the holidays…

Weaving and darting through alleyways and billboards, the pale gold dragon used the high buildings to his advantage as he attempted to shake off his pursuers. He had trained tirelessly for moments like this- his whole life revolving around becoming a Warrior of Light, to help their kind fight back against the humans who saw it fit to exterminate their kind. They weren’t even that different to humans, but having magical abilities seemed to really scare them… Or was it jealousy? Ventus wasn’t really one for History Class.

A few more rounds of the block and it was clear he wouldn’t be able to out manoeuvre the drones, which was a little humiliating considering he had the title of being one of the fastest dragons in his class. Instead he looked for another way out, and it just so happened that someone had left their window open. It appeared no lights were on- which could mean the person was sleeping or not home- and if Ven shifted at just the right time, he could shoot straight through. Perfect.

With a quick flap of gold and blue feathers, Ventus darted down the next alley and circled the building. He had maybe around two seconds where the drones turned the corners after him, giving him just enough time to round the corner, shift and land ungracefully inside… what appeared to be an apartment room.

Ven ducked down under the window, slamming it shut as a safety measure. He remained completely still, patiently waiting until the buzz of the drones completely left earshot. A loud sigh of relief left Ven’s mouth as he slid further down the wall.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side that night, as a voice and sounds of keys being fiddled with alerted the dragon back to the situation he got himself into. He jumped up, planning on escaping through the same window when-

_“Crap!”_ Ventus hissed under his breath. The window had self-locked, and without a second thought, he scrambled over to one of the nearby sofas to hide behind.

No less than a second later, the door was kicked open, and Ventus held his breath in fear. What the hell would this person do if he found a random guy in their apartment?! Did they have a gun?! Did he accidently end up in a murderer’s house?!

He heard the drop of a bag on the floorboards and a few shuffling noises before a clink of glass on something solid. The person was probably in the kitchen.

A loud and obnoxious death metal ringtone nearly caused Ventus to have a heart attack.

_“What?”_ The voice was male, not too deep but low enough to send chills down the dragon’s spine. He sounded like a no-shit kind of person, someone who would probably turn him in to the authorities because he _looked_ at the guy the wrong way.

“Yeah yeah, I know it was a bust, but hey, you win some you lose some~” he continued chatting, the condescending tone thick with sarcasm. Ventus risked a peek over the sofa when he heard the fridge open.

The guy had dark hair and looked about the same height as himself- in human form of course. He carried himself well, which contrasted the casual black hoodie and ripped jeans, and Ventus probably stared a little too long.

“Whatever, I’m off duty so fuck off.”

Ventus cringed at the language, ducking back down when the stranger turned his way. Oh man, Aqua was going to kill him if he died here! He had to get out before-

“You gonna stay there and test my patience, or grow a pair and face me?”

_Shoot!_

Ventus slowly and shakily raised his hands in a surrender gesture as he stood from his place behind the couch. He didn’t dare to move as yellow eyes scanned over his form.

“S-s-sorry! I didn’t mean t-to intrude! I just-” he lost his words. Ven was never good at lying, or even coming up with excuses for that matter. He was the type to use ‘the dog ate my homework’ excuse… While the teacher was holding the damn thing.

“How the hell did you even _get_ in here?” The guy raised a confused eyebrow, sipping his water like an intruder hadn’t just appeared in his living room. Ventus was sure he could flood the building with how much he was sweating in panic, and yet the owner of the room was just casually aware of his presence. Well… Ventus wouldn’t be scared of himself either, but he’d still be at least worried if some random person invaded his home.

“A-ah… You see-” oh God how was he going to explain! ‘I flew through the window; you should really keep it closed since winter is on its way’. He was so screwed…

A knock on the door managed to get a squeak out of the dragon, causing a small smirk to appear on the stranger’s face. His face morphed into a scowl when the insistent knocking continued, and Ventus ducked just before the door was slammed open with an aggressive “ _what?!”_

“We apologise if we interrupted your evening, but we are required to ask everyone in the nearby vicinity if anything unusual has occurred within the last half an hour.”

An authority figure… Someone from the government? Whoever monitored the drones must have ordered an investigation in the area… And nothing was holding this guy back from handing him over!

“Why?”

There was some hesitation, but the man at the door elaborated, “we believe a dragon has been spotted in this area and we’re taking action to apprehend the target before any harm befalls any citizens.”

“Right. Well I can’t help you I’m afraid. I got back maybe five minutes or so ago. Now, I’m fucking tired so can you get lost now? Thanks,” the door slammed closed again and for a moment the room was silent.

Ventus was having some kind of crisis on the floor, his hands in his hair as he stared wide eyed at the ground. Was this guy for real?! He could have gotten rid of him right there and then. Even if he didn’t appear to be a dragon, he was still an intruder! Those officers would have _had_ to arrest him for trespassing!

Slowly his breath evened out, and Ven had the courage to stand up once more. The guy was still at the door, idly scrolling through something on his phone with the other hand deep in his hoodie pocket.

“U-uhm…” he didn’t even acknowledge Ventus had spoken up, “thanks for not turning me in… I think….?” He should attempt an escape- the window could be broken, and the door was unlocked- but for some reason this guy held his attention firmly. His calm demeaner and pensive expression seemed to reassure Ventus that, despite the intimidating looks, he wasn’t about to surprise attack him any time soon. Not to mention how mellow his scent was.

Ven received an amused grunt, “eh, I can handle you myself. Besides, this is the most interesting shit I’ve had happen to me in a long time, why would I want the fun to end so soon?”

Ventus just stared, utterly stunned. Who the hell was this guy?! “You… You’re so weird!”

He glanced up from his phone, “And you aren’t?”

There was a pause as the dragon mulled over the accusation. He supposed the human wasn’t wrong- he did turn up in a room seven stories high like a frightened cat unable to get down a very tall tree.

“Touché…”

The dark-haired male grinned a little wider, seemingly satisfied with his response, “So, what’s your name, pipsqueak?”

As much as he wanted to fight back on the degrading nickname, the dragon would rather stay on this guy’s good side for now, at least until he could leave. Instead, he took a deep breath and managed to mumble out his name, “Ventus…”

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea to give his real name. Authorities could easily find him in the system with just his name- it wasn’t like it was very common in the first place.

“Vanitas,” Ven wasn’t expecting a name in return, and for some reason it lifted his spirits a little, “Now, I’m pretty sure I’ve already figured you out, but I’d kinda like to hear it from you directly.” The stranger, now revealed to be Vanitas, pushed himself off the door and took a few generous steps towards Ven, his phone now placed on a nearby shelf.

“How and why are you here?”

“I-,” Ventus waved his hands out front in a pitiful ‘stay back’ gesture. His options were dwindling with every step Vanitas took towards him, those intense yellow eyes seemingly able to see straight through him. Ventus swore he would pass out from the stress if the moment lasted any longer.

“I-I’m the dragon they were looking for!” his eyes were squeezed shut, so he couldn’t see what kind of face Vanitas made at the revelation, but he didn’t have to wait very long for a verbal response.

“Figured.”

The dragon blinked his eyes open dumbly. He knew…?

“Wha- You could have turned me in for thousands! What kind of person doesn’t sell out an illegal species?!” Ventus wanted to cry in relief and confusion at the same time. Humans were supposed to be impulsive, quick to react and dangerous, and yet Vanitas just stood there observing his reactions like he was some exotic species. He should hate that, now that he thought about it, but there was something thrilling about potentially getting to know the enemy.

“Did you want me to that bad?”

“I- What? NO!” it was clear Vanitas was having way too much fun at Ven’s expense and the dragon was still in too much of a mess of thoughts to really get annoyed, “I just don’t get it…”

“I may be an asshole, but I’m not a fucking scumbag. You clearly are more scared of me than I am of you, and it’s not like you look very threatening either.”

Ventus wanted to say that both asshole and scumbag basically meant the same thing, but he held himself back if only to stay on the other’s good side, “I can be scary! I just, don’t like to be…”

“Sure~”

The smugness radiating off this human was immeasurable. He had never met someone so infuriatingly arrogant before, and usually Ven preferred to stay away from the delinquent types. This encounter had just left him increasingly confused and quite honestly, he was really curious about Vanitas. 

“So then… I can leave whenever?” he asked cautiously, eyeing his unexpected saviour as the human shrugged and headed for a door on the opposite side of the room, leaving the exit to Ven’s full view.

“I don’t care, but those shitheads will most likely have the place on lockdown for a while,” Vanitas reminded the dragon of his pursuers before gesturing to the sofa, “couch is free, just don’t burn up my apartment and no one gets hurt.”

The bedroom door closed behind the human, leaving Ventus even more of a confused mess than before, “I don’t even have fire affinity!” he whined, knowing if he was full dragon right now, his feathers and fur would be extremely ruffled.

He glanced around the room awkwardly, hating how Vanitas was right about the dangers, and also hating how he was glad he didn’t have to leave so soon. What was he? A freaking dog? The dragon sighed, giving into his fate for now and flopping onto the couch. It was comfy for a couch, but probably wouldn’t be that great for his back. He _could_ just shift to solve that issue, but he didn’t want to have to face any questions in the morning. Would Vanitas even bother asking? He seemed like the type to ignore any weird shit unless it directly involved him. He kind of liked the idea of teaching Vanitas about himself…

Why was he even thinking about this?!

Ven groaned in frustration and turned to bury his face in the back of the couch. At least he had somewhere to sleep tonight- he could have easily been taken away to those God-awful facilities. He didn’t even want to think about _that_ scenario. Maybe he would ask Vanitas about his views on the subject. It would be good to know that not all humans wanted them dead…

Aqua would still be hard to persuade though… They still hadn’t found Terra after all this time and she was adamant that the humans were involved.

Oh yeah, Aqua would kill him if she knew about any of this. Well, he supposed it was just another thing to add to the box of things Aqua didn’t know about. Maybe he could become friends with Vanitas and prove that they weren’t all bad, and perhaps he could even help persuade the humans that dragons weren’t out for blood either.

It was wishful thinking, but Ven was nothing if not determined to help others. With thoughts of peace on his mind, the dragon curled up and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
